


Oh Brother

by Diana924



Category: Olympus (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando aveva sentito di quel piano Kimon aveva pensato che Pallas, zio Pallas si era detto nella sua mente, doveva aver smarrito il senno.<i><br/><i>L’idea era assolutamente insensata, diventare lo scriba del principe ereditario e poi indirizzarlo lentamente verso le idee di Pallas e del gran sacerdote, e sfruttare ogni astuzia, ogni singolo trucco, senza alcuna esclusione. E questo include anche sedurre Lykos se necessario, suo fratello Lykos. </i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

Quando aveva sentito di quel piano Kimon aveva pensato che Pallas, zio Pallas si era detto nella sua mente, doveva aver smarrito il senno.  
L’idea era assolutamente insensata, diventare lo scriba del principe ereditario e poi indirizzarlo lentamente verso le idee di Pallas e del gran sacerdote, e sfruttare ogni astuzia, ogni singolo trucco, senza alcuna esclusione. E questo include anche sedurre Lykos se necessario, suo fratello Lykos.  
Sebbene maggiore Kimon aveva passato gran parte della sua giovane vita ad osservare suo fratello e sapeva bene cosa Lykos cercasse, non un amico né tantomeno un alleato perché una madre come la regina Medea avevano reso diffidente Lykos, ma qualcuno che lo comprendesse a fondo, che lo capisse e lo assecondasse o meglio ancora che sapesse prevenire i suoi desideri ma soprattutto qualcuno a cui donare il proprio cuore.  
Pallas doveva saperlo, lui non era interessato al lexicon come la regina che lo vedeva come un fine ma come un mezzo per vincere la guerra contro re Minosse e la sua armata. E per farlo aveva bisogno che Likos stesse dalla sua parte e Kimon era l’unico che potesse farlo.

Si era subito reso conto fin dal loro primo incontro quando Lykos apprezzasse la sua compagnia, non come schiavo personale ma come amico e confidente. Si era istintivamente bloccato nel sentire le labbra di Lykos sulle sue la prima volta, era pur sempre suo fratello e il suo futuro re mentre lui non era niente.  
Pallas nell’udire quel nuovo sviluppo non era stato più zio Pallas, l’uomo che l’aveva cresciuto, ma il principe Pallas, pronto a sfruttare qualsiasi occasione pur di indebolire la regina Medea. E infatti gli aveva consigliato, o per meglio dire ordinato, di proseguire su quella strada, che non era sbagliato o indecente ma solo naturale e che avrebbe pensato a tutto lui, lui doveva fare solamente quello che il principe Lykos gli ordinava.  
Aveva allora cominciato a corrispondere lentamente quei gesti, lasciando però a Lykos l’iniziativa, vedendo fin ove si sarebbe spinto l’altro.  
Se non fosse stato per la guerra e la follia di suo padre Lykos sarebbe stato felice, completamente felice.  
Dal momento in cui zio Pallas gli aveva messo affianco Kimon si sentiva felice, Kimon lo comprendeva come nessun’altro e avevano la stessa visione delle cose, niente Medea, niente Pallas e nemmeno niente Minos, solamente una resa il più onorevole che si poteva e infine la sua incoronazione, nient’altro.

Avrebbe potuto ordinare a Kimon di obbedirgli, di inginocchiarsi o di obbligarlo a concedersi ma non era questo ciò che desiderava. Lo aveva dimostrato quando era stato lui a inserire la mano sotto la tunica di Kimon e poi … Lykos non aveva mai fatto una cosa simile ma gli era piaciuto tenerlo in mano, saggiarne la consistenza, muoversi lentamente avanti e indietro, e ancora e ancora, sempre più velocemente, con Kimon che mormorava parole sconnesse e lui che lentamente baciava e lambiva la pelle tra il collo e le braccia, suggendola, leccandola, marchiando Kimon come suo e solo suo, quando aveva sentito l’altro tendersi allora e solo allora aveva affondato i denti nella pelle, rivendicandolo.

Due giorni prima invece lo aveva bloccato e poi si era inginocchiato e aveva trafficato con la tunica di Kimon. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima né vi aveva fantasticato ma con Kimon era diverso, il biondo scriba riusciva a toccare corde del suo essere che Lykos non credeva esistessero. Era l’unico ad avere fiducia in lui, a vederlo come uno stratega e come un re e Lykos sentiva di doverlo ricompensare in qualche maniera.  
Non credeva che sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo tutto invece era accaduto, lo aveva baciato, leccato  e si era mosso con sempre maggior frenesia godendo di quella situazione, dell’odore pungente dell’altro, delle sensazioni che gli stava procurando, non si era nemmeno accorto che si stava strusciando con forza contro la gamba di Kimon da quanto era eccitato; avrebbe voluto sentire le mani dell’altro tra i capelli che lo accarezzavano o che lo spingevano verso di sé, avrebbe voluto che l’altro gli violasse la bocca, che lo spingesse sempre più a fondo, verso il calore che lui gli stava donando ma le mani di Kimon erano sulla parete alle sue spalle, sempre più deboli ma erano lì e non fra i suoi capelli.  
Sentire l’altro raggiungere l’apice del piacere lo aveva inebriato e si era mosso con più velocità mentre inghiottiva finché dopo un po’ non lo aveva raggiunto, solo allora si era alzato e aveva cercato le labbra di Kimon, era l’unico di cui poteva fidarsi in quella corte.  
Kimon era sicuro che Pallas non avrebbe avuto obiezioni, non mentre i suoi piani e quelli del gran sacerdote si compivano e la regina Medea appariva sempre più isolata e il re sempre più folle, quello che serviva era un buon re, un re che supportasse le sue idee e per quello Kimon doveva fare tutto, per quanto figlio del re era solo uno schiavo e doveva obbedire.

E per questo si era ritrovato sul letto di Lykos, disteso sulla schiena mentre il principe ereditario si impalava ritmicamente sul suo sesso gemendo e ansimando, muovendosi meglio di una meretrice o di una delle sacerdotesse di Afrodite. Lykos gemeva dolcemente, gemeva il suo nome e si spingeva contro di lui con forza, desiderando quel contatto, ricercando ogni sua più piccola carezza.  
Lykos si sentiva vicino alla beatitudine mentre continuava a muoversi, all’inizio aveva provato dolore e un senso di fastidio ma dopo qualche istante il suo corpo si era ritrovato a godere di quell’intrusione, ne voleva di più, lo voleva tutto.  
Passò dolcemente le mani sul petto di Kimon prima di portare quelle di lui su di sé, come in un sogno generato dagli dei le mani di Kimon che gli stringevano possessive le natiche, che sfioravano le sue cosce, che gli stringevano i fianchi e che poi pizzicavano delicatamente i suoi capezzoli eccitandolo. Si mosse con più forza, era qualcosa che non credeva fosse possibile, si muoveva come se stesse cavalcando, come se si trovasse su un cavallo lanciato al galoppo, e ne voleva di più, sempre di più.  
L’apice gli strappò un gridò pieno di lussuria, desiderio, amore, era questo quello che provava per Kimon, solo questo si disse mentre si abbassava e cercava le labbra del suo scriba mentre subiva le ultime spinte dell’altro, ansimando, ne voleva ancora e ancora.

Kimon era sicuro che tutto quello avrebbe complicato una matassa già complicata ma … odiava ammetterlo ma provava qualcosa per Lykos, per suo fratello e … non erano i sentimenti adatti per uno schiavo e tantomeno per un fratello ma non poteva farne a meno.


End file.
